


套路 第三章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 1月11日全和谐章节已补全 抱歉前面漏了几章 按时间顺序看比较乱 请点开任意一篇标题上方带下划线的小字“套路”进入系列 就可以看到按章节顺序排列好的文了 谢谢大家_(:з」∠)_套路 第三章





	套路 第三章

顾连森觉得周围很吵，像是身处嘈杂的酒吧中，却听不到音乐的声音，只有音波在嗡嗡地震动着他的耳膜，眼前许许多多的人影在扭动着，却都看不清脸。  
他坐在角落的小沙发上，上身前倾，像是喝醉了一般意识恍惚地看着周围一闪一闪的灯光，一晃一晃的人影，直到有个人遮挡住他所有的视线，然后霸道地把他按在了沙发上。  
他推了推那人，却发现推不动，想喊那人的名字，却无论如何都想不起来眼前这人是谁。  
那人跨坐在顾连森身上，双手揽着他的脖子，下`身与他紧紧相贴，随着那听不到的音乐的震动频率一下一下地在他身上蹭动着。  
顾连森的呼吸变得有点急促，下腹部像是燃烧起了一团火。然后那人用清澈的声音在他耳边喊了一声：“森哥。”  
顾连森呼吸一窒，突然开始挣扎了起来，但是身上那人却纹丝不动。  
顾连森心里乱成一团，愧疚、悔恨、绝望，还有不该有的情｀欲，顾连森觉得视线渐渐变得模糊，他闭上了眼睛，更加激动地挣扎了起来。  
那人突然一只手盖在了他的眼睛上，凑近轻轻咬着他的右耳，一个充满磁性的声音响起：“晚安”。  
顾连森后脑猛地一阵发麻，随着身体的一阵阵的颤抖，他醒了。

顾连森缓缓地睁开眼。身体还处在射｀精的不自主的抽搐中，性｀器还在一抖一抖地吐着剩余的精｀液，把内裤里弄得一片狼藉。大脑在高｀潮的快感的作用下依然一片空白。顾连森的呼吸慢慢平缓了下来，眼睛也终于有了焦点。  
天已经亮了，明亮的太阳光透过宿舍不遮光的窗帘，照亮着整个房间。  
耳边是成百上千的蝉鸣声，嗡嗡地震动着耳膜。他盯着天花板愣了一会，然后腿上一阵微凉的触感让他猛地清醒过来，掀开被子坐起身。  
他穿的是一条宽松的黑色平角内裤，裆部已经渗出了淡淡的白色，大腿的缝隙中缓缓流出来的精｀液已经滴在了床单上。  
顾连森手忙脚乱地抽了几张纸擦了擦，但是已经晚了，深蓝色的床单上已经留下了几个白浊的印子。他懊恼地用纸把大腿上即将要滴下的浊液随意地擦了擦，起身去洗澡。

虽然醒的早，但是由于多花了点时间在洗澡洗内裤洗床单上，顾连森比平时晚到了将近二十分钟。虽说他没有临床工作，不像别的人那样需要上班打卡，但他还是坚持跟别人差不多时间到科里。他刚坐下，他那个保护欲过度的教授马上就出现了，他连忙又站起来。  
“小顾你可算来了啊！我还以为你迷路了。”  
已经来了将近一个月的顾连森有点哭笑不得。  
“不会的，老师，我已经来了一个月了。”顾连森无奈地笑了笑。  
“话是这么说，岛国可是会有很多奇怪的人的。虽然我们这乡下地方比较少，但是也绝对不可以掉以轻心啊！”马上到退休年龄的男教授絮絮叨叨地像个老妈子，顾连森心里觉得好笑，觉得自己好像被当成小学生了，但是教授真挚热忱的关心把早上的梦带来的阴郁一扫而空。  
顾连森一脸乖巧地点头，信誓旦旦地保证会听老师的话，不随便跟奇怪的人说话，然后教授终于满意地点点头回去教授办公室工作。  
顾连森在自己的位置上坐下，今天到得晚了，周围的师兄师姐都已经下临床去了，科里只有他一个人。他拿出论文杂志，却一个字都没看进去。  
早上兵荒马乱地洗东西让他不曾细想，到现在梦里的细节他已经忘得差不多了，唯独最后那一句让他浑身过电一样的“晚安”让他记到现在，虽然他甚至想不起来那人的声音。  
顾连森叹了口气，来到岛国之后他夜晚做这种梦的频率渐渐高了起来，像是迎来了迟到的青春期，不，即便是在青春期，他都未曾做过如此感觉清晰的梦，往往只是沉沉的一觉醒来感觉腿间黏腻湿滑才知道出了精。过去的二十多年人生里他从未有过很强的性｀欲，尽管偶有生理的冲动，他都鲜少处理。他大部分的精力都被艰苦的球队训练与繁忙的课程剥夺，每晚他都是倒头便睡，有时甚至来不及爬上在上铺的床就趴在桌子上睡着，没有多余的体力注意别的事情。  
但是在来岛国之后，不，或许是更早，在对骆峥产生别样的情感之后，又或是在没有了令人筋疲力尽的训练之后，他的身体像是终于有精力了，积攒多年的欲｀望仿佛找到了一个泄洪口。无数个夜晚他做着光怪陆离的梦，有时他能想起梦中的人是他白天清醒时想都不敢想的人，而有时他甚至不记得做了什么梦，唯有醒来时下`身硬得发疼的性｀器在提醒他梦境的旖旎。

弗洛伊德曾说，没有一件事是偶然的，梦也绝不是偶然形成的联想，而是欲｀望的满足。  
顾连森清晰地记得医学心理学上的这句话，因此每次做完这种梦，他都有一种罪恶感，还有或多或少的自我厌恶。

晚上的课顾连森到得挺早，一如既往地坐在了角落里，抬起头还是看到了正中间的叶惺挺直的腰杆。正巧叶惺回过头，看到他来了，点了点头算是打了招呼。  
今天的课结束得挺早，顾连森一如既往地排在队伍的最后，想着今晚或许能去商场逛一逛，但是叶惺会不会和他一起走，对了，叶惺呢？顾连森抬起头，发现叶惺已经不在教室里了，心里啧了一句，昨天还说坐着等呢。  
顾连森慢悠悠地收拾好东西时，教室早已空无一人，甚至走廊上的感应灯都自动暗了。他刚走出教室门口，感应灯还没亮起来，蓦地看到旁边有个高大的黑影，吓得他一个激灵，忍不住大喊出声：“卧槽！”  
整栋楼的感应灯都被他喊亮了。  
叶惺也被他吓了一跳：“你干什么？！”  
“我才想问你干什么？黑漆漆地站在这里存心吓人啊！”  
“我在等你，谁知道你这么久，连感应灯都灭了。”  
“你就不能把它弄亮吗！”  
叶惺一时语塞，然后指了指墙上的“节约用电”标志。  
“好吧，你赢了。”顾连森有点无力，“下次在楼下等我吧，这样我下楼梯的时候就能看到你，给我点缓冲的时间。”  
叶惺点了点头。顾连森才猛地醒悟，不对啊，为什么要叫他等自己？  
“不对，你下次不用……”  
“你的车在哪？”叶惺突然问。  
“啊，对，我车呢？”顾连森突然被他打断，差点咬到舌头，一时也没想起来车停在哪了，四处张望着，顺口反问了句。  
直到他看到叶惺那近似关爱智障的眼神，才如梦初醒：“在校门口。”  
“你停车怎么这么随性？”叶惺的表情也是很精彩。  
“我看哪里顺眼就停哪里了。”  
“……”  
气氛突然安静，顾连森有点尴尬，问：“你车呢？”  
“饭堂门口。”  
顾连森还没意识到那是他昨天停车的地方，说：“那走，咱们先去拿你的车。”  
叶惺终于满意地点头。

取了车，顾连森说：“对了，我今天想去一趟A商场。不过一直到中途都能陪你走。”叶惺安静地骑着车没有回答，顾连森便当他知道了。  
A商场在本部和医院的中间，是村里最大的商场了，基本生活所需的东西在那都能买到。顾连森惦记着今早那条宽松的内裤引起的惨案，想去商场买两条新的。想起那条内裤，顾连森猛地想起那声晚安，他悄悄侧头看了叶惺一眼，脸上有点发烧，心里默念着：不，应该不是他。  
顾连森一如既往地叽叽喳喳了一路，叶惺的话也比之前多了许多，两人聊着天，很快就到了A商场门口。  
“那我去商场啦。”顾连森停下车，转头对叶惺说。  
“一起。”叶惺面无表情地把车骑向了停车区。  
顾连森惊了。  
他都这么说了，难道按套路叶惺不是应该高冷地点点头然后自己先走吗？  
怎么这人不按套路来？

顾连森一脸苦逼地停好了车，和叶惺一起走进商场。叶惺问：“你要买什么？”  
顾连森当然没法让叶惺陪他去买内裤，只好说：“我，我想去超市逛逛……”  
于是，顾连森和叶惺就走进了超市，叶惺竟然还推了辆手推车。两个人漫无目的地在超市里逛着，突然顾连森觉得这情景有点诡异，不对啊，他和叶惺两个大男人为什么要这样在超市里瞎逛啊？！这简直就像……就像……  
“我们好像那些等超市贴降价条的大妈啊！”顾连森感慨道。  
叶惺本来看起来心情不错，眼睛都带点笑意，一听到这句话瞬间晴转多云，眼神如刀地看了他一眼，“闭嘴。”  
顾连森只好闭上嘴又乖乖地瞎转了一会，在等打折的大妈们身旁穿来穿去，最后实在忍无可忍，在冷藏柜里拿了一大盒牛奶，放进空荡荡的手推车里，说：“我买盒牛奶。走吧走吧。你没有要买的了吧？”  
“没有。”  
顾连森如蒙大赦地拉着叶惺往收银台奔去。

回去的路上，顾连森随口问起叶惺长大的地方是什么样的。  
叶惺说是个不太和平的小镇，镇里有挺多黑势力，他来岛国前黑势力还跟隔壁镇爆发了一场小规模的枪战。  
不知是因为说起故乡的事情，还是因为与顾连森一起久了，叶惺脸上原本的锐气与疏离感都已不见，只温柔地看着顾连森。  
顾连森却没注意，只顾着对A国的混乱感慨万千，还一边心想怪不得这人会等我下课一起走了，一定是有什么童年阴影，以后还是陪他一起走吧。  
和叶惺道别，自觉做了一件好事的顾连森心情愉快，哼着跑调的歌洗完澡，却看到手机又有了新的微信消息。  
骆峥：森哥？睡了吗？咱们聊聊？  
顾连森顿时僵在了原地，久久地凝视着骆峥的信息，最终还是没有回复。  
他在硬板床上翻来覆去，强迫自己胡思乱想分散注意力。最后迷迷糊糊入睡的时候，他梦见了一个响起枪声的小镇。


End file.
